


Pocket Dial

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [391]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, M/M, Sam and Charlie bonding time, accidental pocket-dial, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam confesses his crush on Cas to Charlie.





	

“So,” Sam says. “You left Dorothy.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Charlie says, shrugging. “It was fun while it lasted. But we wanted different things, you know? She’s all for ruling Emerald City. I just want the next adventure. Time to move on.”

“You miss her?” Sam asks.

“Sure,” Charlie agrees. “I really liked her. Didn’t mean it was meant to be, you know?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, empathetically.

Charlie turns to look at him, studying his face. “Spill, Sam. Who is it?”

“Who’s who?” Sam asks, eyes focused on the road.

“You’re tragically star-crossed lover, Sam. Who are they?”

Sam denies it but flushes brilliantly red at the same time, so Charlie keeps pressing.

Finally, he snaps, “Cas. It’s Cas, okay?” He flushes even redder as he says it, but it gets her to quiet down for a second or two, as desired.

“The dreamy angel?” she asks. “You have a thing for the dreamy angel. Well, he’s here, you work together, no separate goals or anything. So, what’s the big deal?”

“He’s an angel,” Sam says, eyes firmly on the road. “I’m…me. It’s a stupid crush. Best forgotten about.”

“You ever try anything with him?” Charlie asks.

Sam shakes his head. “Of course not.”

Charlie shrugs. “Don’t know ‘til you try,” she offers.

Sam shakes his head again. “It would never work,” he says morosely. He pauses half a beat, then, “you want to stop for food at this next rest stop?”

Charlie knows to let the subject drop.

*

Castiel stares at his phone, wondering if this is some sort of dream. But it’s solid in his hand, and angels don’t dream.

It took him a minute, to realize what had happened, that the call was accidental. Pocket-dialing, he believes it’s called. He was about to hang up when he heard his name.

It had been hard to make out, the voices far away, but he’s an angel and he hears better than most, and what he had heard had been enlightening.

He smiles to himself, and wonders when the next time he can make it to the Bunker is. After all, he has a human to seduce, to explain to that Cas feels exactly the same way he does for him.


End file.
